children_of_the_ancientsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reaper
The Reapers, known to many such as the Geth and the Minbari as the Old Machines, are a highly advanced machine race of synthetic-organic starships. The Reapers reside in dark space, the vast, mostly starless space between galaxies but mainly orbid around the Halo Galaxy. Their true name is unknown as the term "Reaper" was given to them by some races in the past for their nature of harvesting races. In the end, the Reapers leave little concern for whatever labels other species choose to call them, and claim they are niether the beginning or the end. Anubis, who was among them took on the body of a Goa'uld to use them to build an empire to enslave and exterminate civilzations that would one day be a possible threat to the Reapers. The Reapers are the ruling members and founders of the Shadow Collective as nearly all the other member races serve under them. Their primary objective is to eliminate organic sentients and the sol extermination of Humanity Culture History Origins The exact origin of their species is yet uncertain but it is clear they are possibly one of the oldest known members of the First Ones. War in Heaven During the conflict between the First Ones and the Ori, the Reapers launched an invasion upon the Eldar planets and craftworlds, harvested almost their entire race before they retreated through the Webway. Second Unification War The Reapers make their return in the 24 century, gathering races and factions who have formed an alliance with the machines, under Anubis' leadership from his long millennia as a Goa'uld had founding the Shadow Collective to eliminate organic setntients, invading nearly a hundred planets after Anubis made his announcement and declaring war on all sentient life. Using the Cylon Homeworld as an outpost to begin their invasion plot, transporting the Collective fleet with their FTL-drive to the Cyrannus system and committed a near-genocide of the Colonial civilzation, unleashing a virus throughout almost the entire military fleet before any of them could have a chance of defending themselves. Before the invasion a group of Decepticons secretly infiltrated and taken the forms of the Colonial vehicles to destablise the fleet. As the Reapers continue their assault on the colonies, some of them have now taken Forturnatly for the Colonials in their struggling attempt to defend the colony worlds, the Interstellar Alliance interefered and managed to transport less than 70,000 survivors of the holocaust. Knowing the Alliance could not defeat them in numbers they were forced to retreat with the surviving colonials and the remaining fleet that were spared from the viral attack. The Collective forces began building outposts on the recently conqoured worlds, stripping of any resources and exterminate any remaining survivors of the holocaust. A Collective fleet lead by Reapers made their existence known to the native inhabitants of the Halo Sol System prior to their invasion, forcing the rival factions to the reluctance of joining forces with the Interstellar Alliance to defend their homeworld and the PLANTS. Reports from the Milky Way reveal that the Reapers could now travel to other galaxies through FTL/gate-technologies or with assistances from their allies. Technology As far as any races have learnt, Reapers are immensely powerful sentient warships and their technology is devastatingly powerful. Their weapons eject a stream of molten metal at a fraction of a speed of light, capable of tearing through a cruiser in a single sustained burst. They can rip through the hulles of the largest dreadnoughts with ease, effortlessly penertating the toughest hulls and kinetic shields. The Reapers appear to have faster-than-light capabilities using Element Zero, some of them have been upgraded for other use of FTL-technologies from the influence of Anubis' knowledge of the Milky War races as one of them travelled through Jump Space to ambush the Minbari. With new installments of new technologies, the Reapers have started to evolve new stratagems to defeat more advance organic species; the creation of the Avatars and organic forms based upon the technology they scanned and reversed-engineered from Cylon technology to inflitrate societies. Category:Species Category:Article stubs Category:Reapers